Samon Gokuu
Samon Gokuu 「''悟空猿門''」 is a supporting character of the anime and web manga series. He is the supervising officer in charge of Building 5 of Nanba Prison. Appearance Samon has apple green eyes, orange hair with light green tips at the end slicked back. He is has tan skin and a thin nose, with sharp-red outlines around his eyes. He also has red marking on the corners of his mouth. He has piercings on his ears as well. He dons on the formal Nanba prison guard uniform. He also has two Gongs on his shoulders and a red belt which has a movable long red tail attached to it. He wears a pair of red boots with gold and green ornaments. Samon used to a ponytail tied in a braid since he was a child. At an unknown point of time, Samon cut his hair short. Personality He has a rather child-like personality, showing child-like expressions. He has wide range of imagination, seen in episode 2 of the anime where he tries to guess the reasons behind the multiple escapes done by Nico, Rock and Uno. He also has a desire to get stronger and surpass his older brother. His actions often resemble a monkey. He also like to eat while doing his paperwork. He also has quite a short fuse, especially when people taunt him about the incident regarding his older brother or just the mention of Hajime's name. He also gets frustrated at Inori's reluctance to do his work and often punches him for avoiding his work. Samon can get offended by the warden as she confessed that she pats Samon on the head because Samon is shorter than her. Samon also hesitates to attack his older brother despite the fact that Enki is an escaped inmate. He was also shocked to hear from Inori that many guards under him were unhappy with his leadership. Background When he was younger, he would always train with his older brother whom he admired greatly. Before working at Nanba Prison, Samon worked with his brother at a prison in China. While working in the prison in China, Samon met Upa for the first time, where he passed him a present he had received from Upa's family. This shocked Upa, whom had initially presumed that his family believed him to be dead. However, Samon told him that he was the one who told his family the truth and that it's not wrong to tell someone that he was alive, and that he just wanted to clarify things before leaving, telling him not to cause any more trouble. When Enki was still the head supervising officer of Building 5, Samon was the deputy supervising officer. After Enki betrayed Nanba Prison and killed an inmate, Samon became the head supervising officer. Till the present time, Samon was unable to understand why his older brother betrayed him and the other guards. Plot Write about the character's experience and significance to the plot here. Trivia *His favorite color is emerald green. *Samon Gokuu, along with Kiji Mitsuba, Kenshirou Yozakura, and Momoko Hyakushiki, is an allusion to the Japanese folklore Momotarou, Samon Goku representing one of Momotarou's companions, the monkey. *His fighting style also seems to be a reference to the Monkey King, Sun Wukong *''Samon (沙門)'' refers to a wandering monk. Gokuu is the name based on Monkey King, Sun Wukong, which means "extraordinary ability to innovate." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guards Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 5